ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Territorial Invasion (2013)
Card 5 vs 5 Elimination Tag Match; Losers are Erased From EAW History Team DEDEDE (Methuselah, Diamond Cage, Tyler Parker, Killswitch, & Kawajai) vs. Team Diamond (Scott Diamond, Gunkai Riggs, Wolverton, Sir Alistair White, & Dark Demon) No Way Out Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Zack Crash © vs. Jacob Senn vs. Hades The Hellraiser vs. Brian Daniels vs. Cy Henderson vs. Devan Dubian Steel Cage Match for the EAW Answers World Championship Drastik © vs. Extreme Enigma Extreme Rules Grudge Match Heart Break Boy vs. "The Legendary" Sekaiichi Vixens Tag Team Match Cameron Ella Ava & Cleopatra vs. Cassandra Lyndivia & Vanessa Lyndivia EAW National Extreme Championship GI Styles © vs. Nick Angel EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Quintessential Trailblazers (Y2Impact & Jaywalker) © vs. Johnny Ventura & StarStann EAW Interwire Championship Liam Catterson © vs. Carlos Rosso TerritorialInvasion5EAWInterwireChampionship.png TerritorialInvasion5EAWUnifiedTagTeamChampionships.png TerritorialInvasion5EAWNationalExtremeChampionship.png TerritorialInvasion5CEA&CleopatravCassandra&Lyndivia.png TerritorialInvasion5HBBvSekaiichi.png TerritorialInvasion5EAWAnswersWorldChampionship.png TerritorialInvasion5EAWWorldHeavweightChampionship.png TerritorialInvasion5TeamDEDEDEvTeamDiamond.png Results *2. Match ended in no contest when Liam continue to hit multiple knees to Rosso's head and the referee asks Liam to stop but Liam won't stop even Rosso wasn't responsive at all. EAW personnel filing out from the back, security and our medical team. The security guards attempt to keep Liam Catterson from attacking by holding him back as he demands his title. The ring announcer grabs the Interwire Championship and hands it over to Liam Catterson who holds it up into the air with a smug look on his face, the security still keeping Liam back as now a stretcher is rolled to the ring. Carlos was placed on a stretcher as the medical staff begins rolling him up. Liam looks on grinning, holding his championship up once again as the security escorts him to the back. *3. After the match, a teary-eyed Daniels holds up the EAW World Heavyweight Championship high above his head while standing on the top turnbuckle as several E.M.Ts check the condition of Zack Crash's right arm. *4. Both teams were in an arguing match before the match. During the match, Stan asks for a tag but Ventura told Stan that he will handle it. *5. In the final moments of the match, Heart Break Boy was going for the Goldprint but Sekaiichi dodges and locks in the Katahajime. HBB tried to get out of it but Sekaiichi locked in the submission move it and HBB have no choice but to pass out via the force of the submission move. *7. In the final moments of the match, Extreme Enigma almost reaches the top of the cage and almost climb the other side of the cage but decided not to. EE then stands at the top of the cage as he looks down at Drastik and looks into the crowd. EE out of freaking nowhere hit the Fall From Grace from the top of the cage and landed on Drastik. EE then barely to moves but raises his arm and lays it across the chest of Drastik as he gets the cover and the 3. After the match, Extreme Enigma puts the Answers World Championship around his neck as he continues to celebrate at the top of the stage *8. Diamond Cage took down the Riot Squad all by himself with a sledgehammer as he was making his entrance. Throughout the entire match, both teams battled all over the arena, in the ring, in the crowd, everywhere!!! During the match, Killswitch was gonna hit Scott with a flaming baseball bat but Scott duck and Killswitch nail Parker by mistake. Later in the match, Killswitch came down to the ring after Parker due to Parker screwing Killswitch earlier in the match but Killswitch was dragged away by security. Then Parker charges out of the ring and brawled with Killswitch before security, Methuselah, & Diamond Cage pull them apart. The final moments of the match were Scott Diamond went for a Shooting Star Press off the top rope onto Methuselah but Methuselah jumps out of the way as Scott lands on the mat hard! Gunkai Riggs, who got up after being down for a while but not for long because Methuselah nails a devastating Spear onto Gunkai, Methuselah covers Gunkai and gets the 3 for his team. After the match, Dark Demon being helped off the titantron by officials, Scott surrounded by riot squad members, the busted up Jeep and highlights from the match shown including KS' plunge, Kawajai saving Meth and Gunkai's 20-foot splash. Diamond Cage drags Methuselah out of the ring and helps him up the ramp. Cage continues to help Meth up the ramp as the captioning logo shows up on the screen and it fades to black. 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Match Results Miscellaneous *StarrStan and Johnny Ventura were talking to each other in their locker room to gain some momentum for themselves as they were getting ready for their match. *Backstage, Masters was talking on the phone as Dan Medico stands next to him looking a bit nervous. After Masters was done talking on the phone that revealed as EAW Answers World Champion Drastik, he shakes his head as he and Dan Medico start to walk. Dan asks Masters that they're going to do something and Masters responds to Dan by saying Yup. They approach Masters' office as Masters unlocks the door and it swings open, you can see the faces of Liam Catterson, Charlene Appleby, Johnny Ventura, and StarrStan. Masters told all of them "We need to talk" as he closes the door and locks it. *Max A. Million try to get answers from Zack Crash while Zack was silent while getting medical attention in the Doctor's Office. Max was still trying to get some answers but the Doctor came in and told Million to leave. Million ask the doctor that Zack say earlier and the doctor told Million that Zack's only words were "I'm gonna kill him." before the doctor still asking Million to leave at once. Max reluctantly leaves the Office while Zack remains silent. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013